L'amitié la plus forte
by Watachan
Summary: UA. Sasuke sort avec Sakura et, tout à coup, Naruto semble lui en vouloir pour une raison inconnue. Une série de non-dits et de malentendus les séparent. Les choses peuvent-elles alors s'arranger quand ils s'éloignent tant l'un de l'autre?


C'est une petite idée que j'avais en tête et qui tournait, tournait, tournait... enfin voilà quoi. Le titre est pourri, je sais, c'est l'idée que j'avais au moment d'écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'amitié la plus forte<strong>

Assit sur son lit, draps et oreillers bleu nuit, son dos contre le mur alors qu'il fixait son téléphone portable, Sasuke cherchait dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à la personne qu'il comptait appeler. Plusieurs idées lui venaient, dont celles de le traiter d'imbécile fini, de pauvre crétin ou encore de lobotomisé du cerveau. Mais il chassa bien vite ses idées, il devait appeler pour s'expliquer, pas pour envenimer une situation déjà très tendue.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeau, il appuya sur la touche d'appel, le numéro déjà composé depuis un moment déjà, et pressa l'appareil contre son oreille. Une tonalité, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, puis le répondeur. Il soupira en entendant la voix mélodieuse préenregistrée.

-Salut ! C'est Uzumaki Naruto et je ne suis pas là, alors laissez-moi un message dattebayo !

Le fameux bip résonna et il inspira.

-Naruto, c'est Sasuke… écoute… faut qu'on se parle, ok ? Rappelle-moi s'te plait…

Il voulut dire autre chose mais ferma la bouche et coupa l'appel. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le côté gauche, fixant sans la voir son armoire juste en face de lui. Cette situation le dérangeait. Non, elle le perturbait et l'indisposait plus exactement. Il soupira en fourrant son nez dans les draps. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là avec son meilleur ami ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Sasuke.

Il redressa sa tête sans se précipiter et vit son frère de 5 ans son aîné, Itachi, qui se tenait adossé dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, les bras croisés. Il plissa les yeux, sachant que son frère venait de passer en mode « je sais que mon petit frère à besoin de moi, alors je vais lui prêter une de mes oreilles », mode qui l'énervé la plupart du temps parce que depuis ses 12 ans, il se considérait assez grand pour prendre des décisions sans que son aîné ne vienne l'aider. Mais bon, c'était en général ça. Là en l'occurrence, le brun sentit tout à coup que son aîné tombait en fait plutôt à pic. Il se redressa et hocha la tête. Itachi sourit, content de ne pas se faire rejeter cette fois. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à l'envers sur la chaise de bureau du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était assit en tailleur sur son lit et regardait son frère, ne sachant trop où commencer, vu que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment à quel moment la situation avait dérapé.

-Alors voilà… la situation est que… Naruto me fait la gueule.

Itachi arqua majestueusement un sourcil, tout bonnement surpris. Il ne s'agissait que de ça ?

-En quoi est-ce différent de ses petits coups de gueule hebdomadaires ?

Sasuke détourna le regard, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

-Ben justement, j'en sais rien.

L'aîné plissa les yeux dans une expression lasse, une expression disant « tu te fous de moi ? » mais le regard désolé de Sasuke lui fit écarquiller les yeux. En général, Naruto criait haut et fort ce qui n'allait pas au brun, aussi était-ce étonnant qu'il ignore pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui parlait plus. Itachi se redressa sur la chaise et le fixa.

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Même la plus stupide possible ?

Soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux lui cachant la vue, Sasuke réfléchit un instant en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant une photographie fraichement développée sur sa table de nuit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, signalant par là même à son aîné qu'il avait eut une épiphanie.

-Alors ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas m'avancer trop mais… je dirais qu'il est jaloux que je sorte avec Sakura.

-Tu sors… avec ton amie d'enfance ? fit-il en réprimant un rire. LA Sakura que Naruto-kun n'arrive pas à oublier ?

-Je vois que tu es au courant, dit le cadet en plissant les yeux, se voulant menaçant.

-Et alors ? reprit Itachi, à peine affecté par le regard noir de son frère. Tu penses qu'il préfère te tourner le dos plutôt que d'accepter qu'elle sorte avec toi ?

-Avec un crétin pareil, ça ne serait même pas étonnant ! fit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Itachi se leva alors, puis se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que tu aimes à penser que Naruto-kun est un imbécile fini…

Il plissa le nez en regardant son aîné, assez dubitatif quand à la suite de sa phrase. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait le penser, c'est qu'il le penser et qu'il le savait. Itachi releva ses yeux charbon vers lui.

-Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond que juste de la jalousie. Après tout, Naruto-kun et toi avaient toujours été en compétition, et il s'est fait à l'idée que tu le dépensais dans quelques domaines.

-Seulement quelques ?

Itachi le dévisagea, lui intimant de se taire. Il détourna le regard et hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il écoutait.

-Ce que je pense de son mutisme à ton égard, c'est qu'il y a une raison plus importante que juste ta nouvelle relation avec Sakura-chan. Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que Naruto-kun ne t'en voudrais pas pour si peu que de sortir avec son amour d'enfance.

Il se retint de lui dire que ledit « amour d'enfance » ne semblait pas vouloir passer vu qu'il bavait encore devant les jambes de la jeune fille dès qu'il le pouvait. Son frère posa alors son index et son majeur sur le front de Sasuke, qui ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, puis partit avec un dernier sourire. Ce geste était une sale habitude qu'avait Itachi, une façon de lui dire « tu es plus idiot que tu le penses petit frère » qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Il se laissa aller dans son lit, sa tête heurtant l'oreiller avant qu'il ne fixe les photos sur sa table de nuit. Il s'agissait des derniers clichés fait avant que Sakura ne lui demande de sortir avec elle. Il les attrapa et regarda les stupidités qu'ils -Naruto, Sakura et lui- avaient faites à ce parc d'attraction le mois précédent.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient passés, ces moments heureux et insouciants lui manquaient, semblant si loin alors qu'ils s'étaient déroulés à peine quelques semaines auparavant. C'était ridicule, tout bonnement stupide de penser que c'était fini, mais c'était comme ça. Naruto l'évitait, allant parler avec d'autres amis que lui ne fréquentait que moyennement, comme Kiba, Shikamaru ou encore Lee. Il serra les dents, se retenant de pester. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

><p>Le soir où il avait appelé Naruto était vendredi. Aujourd'hui dimanche, et depuis 2 jours, pas un seul message ou coup de téléphone. Aussi était-il très en rogne contre le blond qui s'était tout à coup changé en une carpe. Si Sasuke avait longtemps souhaité pouvoir trouver le bouton OFF du blond, là tout de suite, il aurait aimé appuyer sur le bouton ON, parce que ce silence commençait à le rendre vraiment irritable. Ce que ne manqua pas un instant de signaler un de ses acolytes.<p>

-Oh Sasuke ! Tu voudrais pas te calmer un peu ? Tu tires une tronche encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude.

Le garçon qui venait honteusement de le réprimander, lui, un Uchiha, était ce qu'il appelait un « pote de quartier ». Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo étaient les seuls personnes qui, en dehors de sa famille et de ses camarades de classe, avaient droit à un peu plus de considération de sa part. Ils se connaissaient depuis dès années, et Suigetsu en profitait pour faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : dire le fond de sa pensée. Sasuke soupira. Rien que pour ce fait, il lui rappelait son idiot de blond.

-Et alors ? Occupes-toi plutôt de tes fesses, rétorqua-t-il, les laissant scotchés.

Jamais encore il n'était allé dire à l'un ou à l'autre de « s'occuper de ses fesses », préférant plutôt leur lancer des regards noirs, lourds de sens bien entendu, et les ignorer de son dédaigneux air Uchihesque. Aussi, Karin s'approcha, tout à coup plus que concernée.

-Sasuke-kun, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? répondit-il.

-Heu… c'est que…

-D'habitude, tu ne réponds pas à cette pouf, termina le garçon aux cheveux décolorés, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

La rouquine s'offusqua et grinça des dents devant le qualificatif qu'il avait utilisé. A leur surprise, le brun qui marchait en tête de leur petit groupe s'arrêta et se retourna. Karin se recula, se nichant malgré elle contre le torse de Suigetsu, qui s'était figé en voyant le regard chargé de colère de leur ami. Juugo, silencieux derrière eux, écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant jamais vu son ami aussi furieux. Sasuke baissa le menton, le rendant encore plus menaçant, les faisant frissonner encore plus que l'air froid de cette fin de novembre.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous me faites chier ! Je rentre !

Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière.

-Heu… c'était quoi ça ? osa demander Suigetsu.

Karin retrouva ses esprits et se décolla du pull mauve et de la veste en cuir du jeune homme. Elle réajusta son écharpe et regarda en direction du garçon dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

-Sasuke-kun…

Juugo s'avança alors vers eux.

-Dites vous deux… vous aviez remarqué que son ami blond… Naruto… il ne le fréquente plus.

Le décoloré et la rouquine le fixèrent. Maintenant qu'il le soulignait, Sasuke était d'une humeur de chien depuis que ce blond hyperactif qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement n'était plus dans les parages. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, Suigetsu haussant les épaules avant de dire qu'il rentrait lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Lundi matin. Reprise des cours, mais toujours aucune nouvelle du crétin blond, comme il l'appelait avec tant de colère maintenant. Non content de lui avoir laissé une dizaine de message sur son répondeur, il avait appelé directement chez lui, sa mère Kushina promettant de lui transmettre le message. Et il savait que cette femme ne mentirait pas quand elle disait qu'elle lui dirait directement après qu'il soit rentré. Aussi était-il de très mauvais poil alors qu'il avançait vers son lycée, cherchant des yeux le blond qui, normalement, prenait le même chemin que lui après un certain croisement.<p>

Il arriva devant l'établissement sans l'avoir aperçu, ses sourcils froncés et sa colère grandissante, il vit alors quelqu'un se diriger vers lui et reprit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Le sourire radieux de sa petite amie, qu'il avait oublié durant ses 2 jours, lui mit du baume au cœur, la laissant s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue froide. Il la serra dans ses bras, absorbant sa chaleur et respirant son parfum de fleur, celui qu'il connaissait par cœur vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle lui sourit gentiment, et il sut à la manière dont elle le regardait qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est encore Naruto, hein ? demanda-t-elle, touchant bingo du premier coup.

-Je l'ai appelé tout le week-end, mais aucune réponse !

-Si tu as essayé sur son portable, ne soit pas étonné. Cet idiot l'a laissé tombé dans un bol de ramen.

Sasuke releva un sourcil, seulement à moitié surpris. Ça n'allait faire que la 2e fois que le portable servait de garniture supplémentaire aux ramens du pauvre blond. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait appelé sur le fixe de sa maison, et là, la rosette sembla sombre. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand…

-SAKURAAAAA !

La voix haute perchée d'Ino, sa meilleure amie, fit pivoter la rosette, qui la vit accourir, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Elle la tira en retrait après s'être excusée auprès du jeune homme et commença à lui parler. Sasuke entendit quelque chose à propos d'un garçon qui semblait lui plaire, un certain Sai. Il avait de la peine pour ce garçon, Ino était une vraie emmerdeuse quand elle était obsédée par un mec.

Il s'adossa contre le mur du lycée et fixa la cour. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de trouver sa cible en pleine conversation avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji. Il le fixa intensément, espérant inconsciemment qu'il tournerait la tête en le sentant l'observer. Chance ou hasard, il croisa finalement le regard céruléen du blond, qui le fixa un moment. Il eut l'impression alors que celui-ci voulait venir le voir et lui parler mais ses iris bleu dérivèrent vers un point sur sa droite, qui devait être Sakura vu qu'elle venait de revenir, puis il le vit lui tourner le dos.

Il plissa les yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement et il émit un petit grognement. Oui, c'était bien sa relation avec Sakura qui dérangeait.

-S-Sasuke-kun ?

-Trop con, murmura-t-il pour lui avant d'attraper sa main et de les emmener en cours.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa, durant laquelle il se mit à son tour à ignorer le blond. Si cet imbécile n'arrivait pas à se calmer et se rendre compte qu'il agissait comme un gosse, et bien tant pis pour lui. Il en avait assez de venir lui dire de grandir, d'agir en adulte au lieu de trouver la solution la plus facile en fuyant. Itachi lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas plus mature à entrer dans son jeu. Sasuke s'était contenté d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.<p>

Mais une fois seul dans sa chambre à voir sur son bureau des photos de Naruto et lui depuis leur rencontre à l'âge de 10 ans, il se laissa tomber sur le bureau, la tête entre ses bras croisés, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il disait n'en avoir rien à faire, mais on n'effaçait pas 7 ans d'amitié d'un simple revers de main. Oui, 7 belles années à le voir faire les 400 coups, lui dire qu'il était un crétin pour qu'il lui réplique que lui était un connard, à le voir l'aider lorsqu'il avait des problèmes, et l'inverse qui était plus fréquent, le voir arriver la queue entre les jambes lorsqu'il avait demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui mais qu'elle l'avait rejeté, le voir accourir pour le serrer dans ses bras quand il avait appris qu'Itachi avait eut un accident, l'aider pour ses devoirs, le voir lui donner des conseils aux jeux vidéos, etc… Oui, c'était un beau gâchis que d'essayer de croire que, du jour au lendemain, une amitié aussi belle et profonde pouvait voler en éclat à cause d'une fille.

Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que ça en valait la peine. Il sortait avec Sakura parce qu'elle était son amie d'enfance, que lui était son grand béguin à elle, et qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait d'être avec une fille qu'on apprécie, de savoir qu'on est bien avec elle en l'embrassant, de sentir sa chaleur lorsqu'on l'enlace, sans se dire qu'elle va se faire des films. Trop pensées à tord qu'elles avaient leur chance juste parce qu'il leur avait lancé un regard. Il leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre et fixa l'horizon teintait de rose orangé. Vraiment, comment en était-il arrivé à ça ?

* * *

><p>Itachi savait que le problème persistait, rien qu'à voir son frère traîner les pieds plus que d'ordinaire pour aller en cours. Sasuke l'ignorait, mais sa gestuelle qu'il croyait impénétrable en disait long sur son humeur du moment, surtout pour son cher grand frère qui lisait à travers lui comme un livre ouvert. Aussi comprit-il que son frère n'allait pas bien en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui sans lever les yeux, ses mèches corbeaux retournaient par sa main qui lui grattait le crâne. Mikoto, leur mère, posa son bol de riz devant le jeune homme, surprise elle aussi de le voir en si petite forme, puis regarda son aîné, qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit, et sortit de la cuisine. Itachi se pencha vers Sasuke.<p>

-Alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas plus que d'habitude ?

Sasuke leva finalement les yeux de son bol, le jaugeant un instant, puis posa ses baguettes et croisa ses avant-bras sur la table.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

-Mais encore ?

Le cadet pencha la tête sur le côté. Itachi lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mâchonnant une bouchée de riz en attendant. Sasuke releva finalement la tête et se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai rêvé que Naruto et moi étions des ninjas et que… on se battait dans un duel à mort.

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

-Des ninjas ?

-Oh ça va ! Une fois réveillé, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment ridicule moi aussi !

L'aîné haussa les épaules et l'intima à continuer avec ses baguettes d'un mouvement de poignet. Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Et nous nous battions, je sais plus pourquoi… et je le tuais.

Il regarda sa main gauche, comme si du feu allait en sortir.

-Je lui aie transpercé la poitrine avec un flux électrique… et après ça, le décor a changé et on se battait encore…

Il porta sa main à son visage, pensant son index sur son front et son pouce sur sa tempe. Itachi avait posé ses baguettes, conscient que son frère attendait beaucoup de lui.

-Il me hurlait un truc, mais je me souviens plus trop quoi. Mais je me souviens que j'étais en colère, que je voulais vraiment l'étriper… avec une telle force…

Il frissonna, étonnant son frère qui le vit écarquiller les yeux légèrement alors qu'il avalait sa salive.

-Et après… on était mort… je veux dire, on s'est… entretué…

Il rentra la tête entre les épaules en fermant les yeux au souvenir du corps quasi-mort du blond essayant d'attraper sa main alors que lui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Itachi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Naruto-kun et toi êtes en vie. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais battu jusqu'à vous faire tant de mal.

-Mais nii-san… si tu avais vu, c'était si détaillé… si vrai… comme si… si…

Il secoua la tête, mais Itachi l'encouragea.

-Comme si ?

-… comme si c'était un souvenir.

Il détourna le regard, ne comprenant pas lui-même comment un rêve pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Il arrivait à tout le monde de faire des rêves étranges, certains plus réalistes que d'autres, mais là, c'était vraiment troublant avec quel niveau de réalisme tout s'était enchaîné, du regard désemparé de Naruto jusqu'à son air sérieux et résigné, leurs blessures qui semblaient si réelles, le sang coulant des plaies. Il avait même eut l'impression de sentir le courant électrique qu'il avait canalisé dans sa main, et il avait eut l'impression de sentir l'onde de choc quand l'attaque de forme sphérique du blond avait touché cette charge électrique.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, trouvant encore une fois la possibilité ridicule. C'était un rêve, un point c'est tout, il devait se souvenir de ça et tout irait bien.

* * *

><p>Le mois de décembre était arrivé, avec lui ses températures peu réjouissantes, surtout pour les gens à la peau sensible comme Sasuke. On croyait à tord que les gens disant qu'ils avaient la peau sensible étaient des chochottes, mais ils oubliaient une chose : on n'a pas envie d'avoir la peau sensible, on nait avec, un point c'est tout. C'est pourquoi Sasuke détestait ça, cette peau fragile qui ne supportait pas bien le soleil, ni la morsure du froid, et dont il devait prendre grand soin. Sa grosse écharpe enroulée autour de son coup alors qu'il marchait dans le parc désert, il se demanda sincèrement ce qui l'avait prit de sortir alors que les températures avoisinées le 0°C depuis ce matin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il avait le nez et les joues rosies, sinon rouges.<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel chargé de nuages gris-blanc, s'attendant à ce que de la neige tombe à tout moment. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin. Il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où lui et Naruto l'avaient parcouru, le blond riant à gorge déployé, tandis que lui souriait joyeusement alors que de temps en temps, un rire passait ses lèvres. Depuis le début de l'adolescence, il n'avait plus jamais eut de vrai éclats de rire comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Naruto lui en avait fait lâcher quelques uns depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il sourit en repensant à ces beaux souvenirs.

L'adage disant qu'on ne reconnaissait la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les avait perdu était on ne peut plus vrai. Comme il regrettait ce temps où le blond faisait le pitre, juste pour lui faire dessiner un sourire, même minuscule, sur son visage constamment figé dans l'indifférence. Il cligna des yeux, chassant les larmes qui tentaient de passer ses cils, et respira à fond.

-Naruto…

Un tout petit murmure qui avait passé ses lèvres. Il avait envie de le hurler, d'aller chercher l'autre par la peau des fesses, de lui donner une bonne correction, de le ruer de coups et, après ça, de le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il en crèverait d'asphyxie. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il releva la tête, et se figea en voyant devant lui un blond qui posa ses yeux bleus sur lui avant de les écarquiller à son tour. Devant lui, à moins d'une dizaine de pas, se trouvait Naruto. Il resta figé, ne sachant trop s'il devait rebrousser chemin, passer à côté de lui sans le regarder, ou au contraire ne pas perdre le contact visuel alors qu'il continuait sa route ? Mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas, comme lui intimant que c'était sa chance d'agir, qu'il était tant qu'il récupère ce meilleur ami qu'il avait laissé filé sans se battre alors qu'il lui manquait tant. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto détourna le regard.

-Salut, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Salut…

Ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux crétins se dit le brun. Naruto l'examina un instant, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas les jours de grands froids quand on n'a pas cours…

-J'ai eus envie de me promener.

-Ah. Cool.

Puis plus un mot. Ils se fixèrent, et Sasuke sentit que le blond avait envie de continuer à lui parler, mais il finit par détourner le regard, alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Bon ben… j'y vais, dit le blond.

Il passa lentement à côté de lui, les deux ayant le regard rivaient à terre. Sasuke n'en revenait pas : lui, un Uchiha, un membre d'une famille où les hommes agissent en conséquence de cause, lui n'avait pas bougé, rien tenté, niet, nada, que dalle. Lorsqu'il sentit que Naruto venait de le dépasser d'un pas, il ferma les yeux.

_Dans sa tête, il vit alors la fin de son rêve, le blond se traînant jusqu'à lui, lui prenant la main. Il le vit se redressait bancalement, avant de tomber à son côté, sa respiration hachée alors qu'il le fixait, des larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus. Sa vision se troubla, et il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue. Naruto lui sourit._

_- Je suis là Sasuke… Je te laisserais pas seul. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant…_

_Sa vision devint presque complètement trouble, alors qu'il sentait la main du blond renforcer sa prise sur la sienne._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dis…_

_Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas sombrer._

_-Parce qu'on est amis._

_Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que le blond découvrait un petit sourire, ses dents teintaient de rouge. Il était heureux, cette main chaude tenant la sienne qui se glaçait. Il était vraiment heureux, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Puis le noir l'envahit._

Il redressa sa tête, comprenant qu'il était en train de le perdre, de perdre pour de bon Naruto. Ce sentiment d'abandon, il sentit que c'était lui qui le faisait ressentir à l'adolescent. Il se retourna vivement, les larmes aux coins des yeux, Naruto à quelques mètres de lui, et serra les dents. Au diable la fierté des Uchiha, au diable si ça n'était pas son genre, son caractère. C'était son meilleur ami, son confident, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance après sa propre famille.

Alors non, il n'allait pas le laisser partir.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le blond s'immobilisa et, avant même d'avoir pu se retourner complètement, deux bras enserrèrent sa nuque et son dos alors qu'il voyait et sentait des mèches noires lui chatouiller le nez, une odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur envahissant ses narines. Non, après quelques secondes de réflexions, ce n'était pas une, mais plusieurs odeurs n'en formant qu'une seule qu'il sentit. L'odeur de Sasuke, mêlant celle de sa peau, de son shampoing et de la lessive de Mikoto. Les bras autour du blond lui faisaient mal, l'étouffant presque, mais il était content. Sasuke venait de le bloquer, de l'empêcher de bouger.

-Sasuke… tu me fais mal…

-A qui la faute ? USURATONKACHI !

Sa voix était brisée. Et le blond n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était au bord des larmes. Malgré lui, il sourit. Son Sasuke était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, pour lui. Il passa son bras dans le dos du brun et caressa ses cheveux, son autre main lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke…

Ses mots apportèrent avec eux des larmes au coin de ses yeux bleu. Le brun desserra son étreinte mais agrippa avec force sa veste, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher. Naruto hocha la tête inconsciemment et enfouit son nez dans le manteau de son ami retrouvé. Dieu que c'était bon.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'ils se furent légèrement calmés, ils s'assirent sur un banc, si fixant avec attention, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, comme s'ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre pendant une décennie. Finalement, Naruto s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui l'observa.<p>

-Quand tu as dis que tu sortais avec Sakura-chan, j'étais content pour vous tu sais. Je me suis dis : Sakura-chan va pouvoir enfin vivre l'amour avec un grand A. J'étais un peu triste, mais ça me faisait plaisir que vous étiez bien ensemble.

-Même si tu aurais aimé être à ma place ? demanda doucement le brun.

-Hmm… ouais, j'ai toujours étais un peu jaloux de toi par rapport à ça, mais ça m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que tu le faisais exprès… je te connais, tu n'aimes pas du tout être le centre d'attention des filles.

-Alors… tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en voulais ?

Sa voix ne contenait que de la curiosité, aucune colère ou ressentiment. Il voulait la vérité, rien de plus. Naruto baissa les yeux et haussa l'épaule avant de se redresser.

-Je t'en voulais pas vraiment. Non, j'étais juste… inquiet.

-Inquiet ?

-Ouais… parce qu'on était comme les trois mousquetaires, les trois inséparables, toujours fourrés les uns avec les autres en cours… et puis tout à coup… vous étiez plus proches tous les deux…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Naruto rougit, ses mèches blondes cachant ses yeux.

-Ouais, j'avais peur que vous ne vous occupiez plus de moi… que je disparaisse de votre champ de vision.

Sasuke ne retint même pas le soupire d'aberration qui passa ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le sol à l'opposé de son ami. Naruto tortilla ses doigts entre ses cuisses, se sentant comme un enfant prit en train de voler un bonbon. Le brun se tourna vers lui, une lueur de colère dans le regard, qui incita Naruto en rentrer la tête entre les épaules.

-Et tu t'imaginais que j'allais changer mon comportement face à toi à cause de ça ?

Il ne l'avait pas dit plus fort que s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, mais ses dents serrées et son ton laissaient sentir sa colère. Naruto détourna le regard.

-O-ouais…

Il sentit une douleur sur sa joue et, avant de s'en rendre compte, Sasuke venait de le gifler. Il porta la main à sa joue droite chauffante et fixa le brun, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Parce que j'ai une copine, surtout Sakura, je ne vais pas pour autant t'oublier pauvre con ! Tu mériterais que je te défonce la tête rien que pour ça !

Il leva le poing, Naruto levant le bras pour amortir le choc, mais il ne le reçu jamais, car Sasuke abaissa son poing après un instant et le fixa, puis regarda son cou.

-Tu ne portes donc jamais d'écharpe ?

Il s'étonna du changement soudain de conversation, mais décida de le suivre, peu importe où le brun voulait aller.

-Tu sais bien que je suis ultra résistant…

Sasuke soupira puis décrocha un tour de son écharpe extra-longue et le passa autour du cou du blond, qui le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils faisaient si souvent ça, il était heureux que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Réajustant l'écharpe autour des épaules du blond, l'Uchiha le fixa.

-Ne tentes pas trop la chance. Un jour ta bonne étoile se détournera de toi.

-Non. Parce que la mienne, elle m'adore, et je lui rends bien !

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, de proportions égales à leurs caractères, puis Naruto retira son gant droit et le mit au brun avant de les faire se lever, de prendre la main gauche de Sasuke et de la placer dans sa poche. Le brun sourit, ça aussi, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient.

-Dis Naruto…

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi on fait ça chaque année en hiver ?

-Parce qu'on sait que ça tient chaud et qu'on est très malin ! lui expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il regarda près d'eux et vit deux jeunes filles plus loin, les regardant et riant à voix basses. Sasuke rougit en se tournant vers lui.

-Mais on… on ressemble à un couple comme ça.

Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis après un instant de battement, sa main se resserra sur celle de Sasuke.

-M'en fous. T'es mon meilleur ami et je te laisserais plus jamais partir, bafouilla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il releva ses yeux céruléens vers ses onyx, son regard déterminé. Le brun hocha la tête et se laissa conduire lorsque le blond commença à marcher. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de quitter le parc, le brun se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur la joue encore rougie par sa gifle, étonnant Naruto, mais celui-ci finit par sourire en réponse au sourire sincèrement heureux de son ami.

Non, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Qu'ils soient amis ou plus, ce lien si fort entre eux ne changerait plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Bon bon bon, je vais maintenant pouvoir vous donner plus d'infos, vu que j'aime faire ça à la fin, sinon ça spoil un peu^^<p>

A propos de ce fameux rêve qu'à fait Sasuke, c'est grandement inspiré des fameux OVA "Sage Naruto VS Sasuke" et "Konoha Gakuen"(liens vers les vidéos sur mon profil), ainsi que mes propres idées sur comment la série pourrait finir. Que vous pensiez qu'il


End file.
